The Jokers Obsession
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: The Batman and the Joker are fighting in the alley way and discover things...on how the Joker confuses pain with pleasure. Contains very EXPLICT content. Joker/Batman SLASH.


The Jokers Obsession

The Jokers Obsession

The Jokers veins throbbed in his neck as the Batman had a tight grip, his rubber gloves making everything tighter. He grabbed the Dark Knights wrists, desperate for him to let go so he could breath again

'You wouldn't d-dare-' the Joker said, his voice raspy from the lack of oxygen

'Wouldn't I?' the Batman let go and the Joker fell to the ground, taking a hold of his neck and rubbed it rapidly, breathing hard sending his chest in and out in desperation.

He was on his knees, coughing up what looked like blood. The black figure stared down at him and the clown looked up slowly to his arch nemesis. His eyes grew a darker shade of red as he stared into those cold eyes. He started to giggle, laugh out loud even. He then met a hard blow to his side as he was kicked hard as he fell to his right, curled up into a ball as he laughed insanely. The Batman kicked him harder and he dragged him up and pressed him against the stone wall in the dark alley way by his neck again.

The Joker was continuously chuckling. He loved feeling the Batman kick him, touch him even. In any way that the Batman touched him, the Joker was happy. In any way, and he meant any, that would make him feel those squirming feelings inside him he felt when ever he set eyes on the Dark one. He lifted his hand up and pressed it against the Batman's chest as he punched his face, feeling the brutal contact and the muscle contractions. He closed his eyes as he was punched in both, and instead of a laugh he moaned slightly and arched himself up against the Batman who stopped abruptly.

The Joker slowly opened one eye to see the Batman staring into his bruised black over black circles into his red pupils. The clown pushed his leg up in between the Dark Knights. He was pushed up against the wall, caressing the Batman without being stopped. He moved his other hand and gripped the Batman's growing erection hard.

The Dark One pushed backwards out of the Jokers grip. The Joker stood up, smirking at the Batman. He had let the clown do that to him…obviously he must have liked it for a few seconds. Unless he was in shock..

'WHAT THE HELL?!' the Batman roared, throwing his hands up in the air. Shock it was then, but the Joker could change that

'Ohh Batsy, you were enjoying it. I felt you down there' the Joker giggled looking down at the Batman's crotch who turned away.

'No I was not! That was disgusting!' the Dark One turned around and met the Jokers face, and he stepped back a few paces

'I know you were. I liked it too' the clown pushed the Batman into the wall opposite

'Hit me again' he whispered in a raspy tone into the Batman's pointy ear 'That's all you came for…or was it?' the white faced painted man raised an eyebrow, smiling at the same time up at the Batman

'Shut up or I will kill you' he growled back, boring into the Jokers red eyes.

The Jokers eyes softened, as the Batman's hardened. They were trying to stare each other down, each trying to prove very different points. But they knew only one was true, and the Batman was too ashamed to admit it. The Batman blinked, trying his best not to let his stare go. The Joker looked so venerable standing there, but he knew he was the one behind the walls of closure.

'Just hit me…you know you want too-'

The Joker experienced a painful blow to the chin and his head was thrown upwards

'That's it!' blood poured from the side of his mouth slightly.

The Batman continued to beat the Joker up, hearing his cries out in laughter, disguising the pain that was being inflicted on him. This felt so good, and at the same time it felt sort of lustful. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he saw the blood from the Jokers face splatter. The Jokers white face was covered in blood, though the Batman could only see the Jokers outline, as it was dark. He knew for the Batman he should be able to see more in the dark, but he was only human.

The Joker fell to the ground and he lay upon him, and he felt the bulge in the clown's pants, making him more excited. He wanted to taste those red lips…he ripped the Jokers shirt off except the tie round the Jokers neck and made it tight. The clown arched upwards, his arms on the Batman's back as he bit his skin on his chest. He licked upwards his abdomen and he raised his head and their lips crashed together.

No way was the kiss sweet. It was rough. And hard. The Batman tasted the Jokers spilled blood on the tip of his tongue, feeling the insides of the Jokers hot mouth. The Joker then bit the Batman's neck like a vampire would and the man on top grunted as he moved his hips slightly over the clown on the bottom.

'Fucking harder…'

Batman did as instructed and grinded down hard, his erection throbbing as he began to rip the Jokers pants off

'Do whatever you want, just fucking do it' the Joker moaned and giggled at the same time, arching upwards as the man in the cape pulled off his pants in anticipation. He wasn't wearing any boxers, no wonder he felt so hard against him.

He undid his own belt and pants, plus his boxers and raised the Jokers legs up past his head as he got into position. He wanted to see the Jokers face as he thrust himself into him; in a weird way it excited him to see the Joker in pain.

He thrust once, then again, watching the Joker throw his head back and grit his teeth in a grin. They were lying on the cold ground, the Dark Ones cape covering them both at some extent. It was pitch black, except the pool of single light coming from the light down the alley.

The Joker lifted his hand and gripped the right side of the Batman's waist. His other hand was on his shoulder, gripping hard as the pain was unbearable but amazingly, he kept on smiling and moaning with pleasure. The pain was like an orgasm, which he was sure about to have. He felt the Batman hard on his skin, entering him slowly.

With long moan the Batman came inside the Joker. They didn't even use lube so it must have been fucking painful for the white faced on. Sweat poured down the Black Ones face, same with the clowns. The Joker soon followed, moaning a hard long moan as he did so.

'Batsy, have you been practicing?'

Batman collapsed over the Jokers body, breathing hard. The Joker hugged him, feeling the Batman still inside him. He chuckled as he kissed the Batman…soft. This time it was passionate, but he quickly stopped because he wasn't a fan of the furry stuff. Made him quite sick sometimes, he liked it rough. So that experience was one fucking good time.

Batman opened his eyes slowly, feeling the Joker rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and pulled his pants up. The Joker stood up somewhat stumbling a bit and did the same.

'We were never here' the Batman grunted and the Joker nodded, smirking

'I got what I came here for anyway. No one needs to know'

Batman's eye twitched

'Right, but I assure you, this will never happen again' he said in a gruff tone

'Oh, I'm sure it wont' the Joker smirked, in a mocking tone. 'After all, I enjoy pain more than anything. That's maybe why I love you, you inflict it one me wherever we go.'

But by the time he had said this, the Batman had already flew off into the night. His sweet, gracefull Batman. The man he had fallen in love with.


End file.
